A Simple Kiss
by Syrus1
Summary: SSHP Snape teaches Harry a trick....or Does he? R&R!


All I want from you,  
  
Is something so simple,  
  
That I should just ask you,  
  
But I won't.  
  
All I want from you,  
  
Is a little bit of pleasure,  
  
Just a little bit of Bliss;  
  
Just a simple kiss.  
  
-W.J.R.-  
  
Harry Potter wanted nothing more then to be like any other 16 year old boy. But sadly enough he was the-boy-who-lived. The Boy, (soon to be man) who would save us all someday.  
  
Whether or not he wanted to save us all, or even just save a few of us, was out of his hands. It was his destiny, Prophecy, some would call it, that he, and no one else could save them from the Evil Infamous Dark lord ; Voldermort.  
  
With this being said, Shouldn't Harry be proud? That he, above all others has been chosen? That's what everyone else said, well, either that or he was some raving lunatic, and their was no Voldermort for Harry to Save us from.  
  
But it didn't matter. Because their was a Voldermort, their was A world of people, who had no idea their very life's were at stake; and then their was Harry, A mere Child, with the wait of a billion people on his shoulders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat outside. Alone. A typical day.  
  
The lake almost looked warm, as the 16 year old wizard stared into its depths.  
  
"Potter." A voice said from behind.  
  
"Smoking? I would have never guessed. " The voice drawled.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and put out the cigarette in the cold snow beneath him.  
  
"There are a lot of things you wouldn't guess about me Professor. " Harry muttered.  
  
" Hasn't anyone ever told you that smoking is bad for your health? " Snape asked him dryly and pulled out a pack of fags himself.  
  
"Hypocrite." Harry murmured. Snape offered him a fag. "Isn't it illegal to give drugs to a minor?" Harry asked the Older Wizard.  
  
"Isn't it illegal for a minor to have smuggled drugs in the first place Potter? I hardly think this is much considering all the fool hardy things you and Weasley get away with. "  
  
The Boy said nothing; and took the fag that was offered to him.  
  
"So Snape, did you come all this way to give me a lecture?" Harry questioned the Potions Master.  
  
"No. " Was all the Older Man said.  
  
Silence came over Harry and Snape, the only sound made was the light puffing of smoke in and out of their mouths.  
  
"Know any smoke tricks?" Harry asked him. Snape raised a brow at the boy and exhaled the smoked from his nose. "No."  
  
"Look, Professor, if you came out here for Small talk."  
  
"I hardly think you own this spot Potter, I've been smoking here for years." Snape told him.  
  
"Hmm. " Harry said taking one last puff of his cigarette and then throwing the rest in the lake.  
  
"I Do Actually. " Snape Muttered. "Do what?" Potter asked turning confused to look at his Professor. "Know a Smoke trick."  
  
The Older Wizard took a step towards the boy. Harry felt he should back away but did no such thing. Snape took the boy's face in his hands and slowly bent down until his lips rested lightly over Harry's. Using his tongue, he opened Harry's Mouth and blew the smoke in and then took it back out.  
  
This continued, blowing the smoke into Harry's mouth and taking it back out again. Harry Froze, not knowing what to do, with his , potions Master so close.  
  
Then a tongue ran over his and he heard himself moan. "Harry. " Snape hissed. Harry moaned again, whether it was from the way Snape was kissing him, or because it was the first time he heard this man say his name , and so..aroused..  
  
.....he wasn't sure.  
  
But at any rate the kiss continued. Until the all the smoke had sneaked out the sides of their mouths.  
  
Snape pulled back and looked at Harry ; Face emotionless. "Some trick. " Harry Whispered. Snape said nothing , and threw the pack of fags he was still holding into the Lake .  
  
"I should have stopped years ago." Snape mumbled.  
  
"Nah, then I wouldn't know that neat trick. " Harry told him.  
  
"That wasn't a trick potter.." Snape told him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fooled you into kissing me. " Snape whispered gently touching his cheek with one long delicate finger before walking away.  
  
"Kissing me..I just kissed..Snape..." Harry muttered as though his brain just registered the fact.  
  
'And liked it.' his mind added.  
  
And for Some reason unknown the thought didn't bother him. It was nice to have a little comfort. Even if a it was from a potions Master.  
  
An Evil One at that.  
  
~Fin  
  
AN: Ich Brauche Ein Wurst...wait.damn Germans...sorry.R&R !!! THANKS! 


End file.
